Just A Crush
by soso226
Summary: Lena is very amused at the way Kara confesses her feelings for her.


**A/N: hey guys! I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long!  
**

 **I know you deserve a clexa update, but my brain doesn't really work properly atm. it just goes with the flow, and with the little time I have I try to go with that flow in an attempt to distract my brain from studying**

 **this is a supercorp one-shot, I'll post two other one-shots for them right now**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supergirl (sadly, I'd have Salmonella thrown back into outer space in a heartbeat if I did)**

* * *

After Kara leaves her office that night, Lena can't help but let sadness overwhelm her. She closes her eyes and draws a shaky breath, trying to contain the tears in her eyes. She's had tears in her eyes way too often these past few days.

Despite what the magazine says – and she feels a rush of gratefulness overwhelm her again, thinking back to Kara writing that incredibly sweet article on her – Lena knows getting on the public's good side won't be as easy as that.

Once more she sighs in frustration. Why is it so easy for people to judge someone on their family name but not on their own merits?

Lena has made a lot of mistakes in her life, but she knows that ever since she came to National City she's done the right thing.

I'll keep trying, Lena thinks. Until people finally see that I try to be good.

"I'll keep trying," she says out loud.

 _Until I'm good enough for her._

What she doesn't know is that Kara is only waiting for Lena to realize how good and beautiful she already is.

* * *

Lena isn't expecting to see Supergirl anytime soon. There's no reason for her to show up at her office again since she's already thanked the superhero – _and_ her hero.

Once again, she's proven wrong by the girl as she hears a swoosh behind her desk on her balcony. She's not surprised to find the superhero standing there when she turns around swiftly in her chair.

She opens the door to her balcony with a smile, always happy to see Kara (because yes, of course she knows, she is a Luthor after all).

"Supergirl!" Lena exclaims as she hugs the woman, relishing in the way Kara's strong arms wrap around her in a tight embrace.

Lena thinks back to their first hug the night before and her smile widens. She thinks she could get used to it.

"As much as I always enjoy your presence, what are you doing here?" Lena asks as they break apart.

Supergirl drops her gaze but stands her ground in front of Lena's desk when the woman starts leaning against it.

"I just came by to make sure you were okay," she simply answers.

Lena hardly contains a smirk. How adorable.

"Thanks for stopping by, I really appreciate it Supergirl."

Lena wants to thank her again for saving her life, but she doesn't because she knows Kara knows how grateful she is.

Instead, she decides to torture her a little bit. "So how's your friend Kara doing?"

Supegirl's eyes shoot up to meet her and she frowns while Lena smiles. "Kara? Uh she's doing great!"

"Good, I'm glad," is Lena's only answer when she fails to contain her smirk this time.

Supergirl hesitates before she crosses her arms and takes a step forward. "Speaking of Kara, she can't stop talking about you."

Lena's taken aback by the confession and she leans in ever so slightly with an inquisitive look at the Kryptonian in front of her. "Oh really?"

Supergirl nods. "She keeps saying how much she genuinely enjoys spending time with you."

Lena tries not to laugh at this and she's embarrassed to realize that she's blushing.

"I really enjoy her company too. In fact, I'd love to see her more often," Lena adds, green eyes piercing through blue ones.

Supergirl heaves out a sigh and blurts out, "I think Kara has a crush on you."

This time, Lena cannot contain her laugh. "Then maybe she should ask me out."

Supergirl's smile is shy but unmistakably happy. "Yeah, maybe she should."

* * *

 **A/N: so hope you enjoyed! I know this one's a little short but I wrote it on a whim in 20minutes after seeing a post on tumblr. you can follow me there commanderofcandles btw  
**

 **Leave a review to let me know your thoughts :)**


End file.
